


Nip

by inferablefiend



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Fluff, No Shepard without Vakarian, Paragon Commander Shepard, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 08:09:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8278892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inferablefiend/pseuds/inferablefiend
Summary: Shepard and Garrus are practicing their shooting. When Shepard bends over to tie her shoe, it reveals something to Garrus. Something she's been trying to hide.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at slight smut or just plain sexy fluff.

Shepard sat against the wall, grinning as she watched Garrus shoot into the target. They were in the cargo hold of the Normandy. He leaned across a table that stopped just short of his shoulders, his sniper rifle balanced perfectly on its gleaming surface. He shot twice, both shots going into the middle. 

Garrus pulled back from the rifle, manibles quivering in excitement. Shepard felt he always was too proud of his shooting abilities. “You be careful of that ego, Garrus,” she said.

“What ego?”

“The one going to your head.” Shepard pushed herself up, and went to the rifle. She moved the table and folded the rifle on itself. She pulled her gun from the holster on her hip.

Shooting a gun was always exciting for her either on the battlefield or just inside the cargo hold. It was relaxing, the gun an extension of her arm. She breathed in and out deeply. Oxygen filled her lungs, and exited out into the air. This. This is where she belonged. If it weren’t for that stupid boot being untied.

Her laces splayed across the concrete, breaking her concentration. “Damnit.” She bent down to tie it only to jump up when Garrus snapped the pink panties onto her skin.

“Shepard. Where have you been hiding these from me?” Shepard flushed, feeling endless embarrassed. It was rather hard to hide anything from him as he spent most of his nights in her cabin.

“Don’t you-” She couldn’t get the rest of her sentence out before he twisted her around and pushed her up against the table.

“Don’t I what?” he whispered, pressing his mouth against her cheek. Garrus’ breath came out hot. It whispered across her ear, almost turning her to puddy.

“You can’t-”

“Can’t I?” he interrupted, dragging a mandible down a path to her collar bone. One nip had her moaning. Another had her gripping the back of his shirt.

His talons brushed down her side, grazing up against her breast. Shepard’s hips pushed forward hoping for some friction. Garrus pulled his away, torturing her.

“What if...if someone walks in on us?” she gasped. Her fingers slipped underneath his shirt, tracing the front of his keel. Her hand found itself dipping below his collar and into the soft flesh of his neck. 

Gently she pulled him down and nipped back. A deep rumbling sound erupted from his chest. It seemed as if he had no answer.

Shepard put her mouth on his, breaking off the rumbling. “Should we move this to my quarters?”

Before she could say anything else, Shepard was picked up by him. His claws digging in her ass, massaging as he took her into the elevator.


End file.
